The Heart You Sing To
by euphemiafleurtrinket
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'FAIRYTALE OF NEW YORK. Haymitch has been with Effie just over a year now and he's never known such happiness. But what will their future together hold? Hayffie AU in which they meet in New York City. Rated M for potential smut.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to the first chapter of my sequel to 'Fairytale of New York'! I'm so happy the first fic recieved such a positive response, and that's why I chose to write a sequel to it. I hope you all like it as much as you liked the first._

 _The title, for anyone who's wondering, it taken from 'Make Someone Happy' by Jimmy Durante, which is a song featured in Sleepless In Seattle, Effie's favourite movie :)_

 _And unlike Fairytale of New York, this fic is going to be published weekly instead of daily, meaning longer chapters! Yay!_

 _As always, feedback is much appreciated! Enjoy!_

* * *

He watched her from his lounged position on the bed, a frown on his face.  
"Effie, we ain't leavin' for another two hours," he grumbled, his eyes darting with her as she flitted between the wardrobe and the mirror. "And besides, I still think that's too early."  
"I don't know what to wear," she fired back, glancing between the red dress in her left hand and the gold dress in her right. "And I think you'll find that we'll be there in plenty of time to get a good spot."

The pair were heading to the New Year's Eve event in Times Square and Effie was insistent they leave no later than 3pm. Haymitch wasn't too keen on the idea of standing out in the freezing cold for 9 hours, but Effie had a way of making him crumble.

They'd been together for just over a year now and he was certain that he was completely and unashamedly in love with her, to the point where he'd do anything for her. He was scaring himself, if he was being truly honest, but his best friend Chaff was only too happy to use Haymitch's infatuation with the woman to take the piss.

"You're so damn whipped, buddy," the man had grinned a few evenings ago as they met for their annual Christmas drink. "You gonna ask her yet?"  
That had been another thing Chaff had been bugging Haymitch with since his six-month anniversary with Effie. Not a proposal, no. Chaff was referring to Haymitch asking her to move in.  
"She practically lives at my place, Chaff," Haymitch had shrugged. It was true- his apartment was filled with Effie's possessions- clothes, shoes, makeup, bath products. He figured asking her officially to move in with him was pointless.  
"Yeah but it ain't…official," Chaff argued. "Has she asked to move in?"  
"No," Haymitch shook his head. "But we're…happy. S'all that matters."

And they truly were happy, Haymitch would make no attempt to ever deny that. True, true happiness had become such an alien concept to Haymitch over the years, right up until Effie had asked if he needed assistance when he found himself at that jewellery counter a year ago. She was like the first warm day after a long winter, defrosting all the pain and bitterness away until Haymitch could allow himself to smile again.  
He'd told her said analogy once when they'd both had a little too much to drink on one of their frequent date nights. He still smirked fondly at the image of her tearing up and telling him how beautiful his words had been. At least it distracted him from how horribly cliché he was becoming.

xXx

She chose the gold dress in the end, citing that it was decidedly more 'festive' than the red. Haymitch wouldn't complain, though. Her figure looked incredible in that dress and her-  
"Haymitch," Effie said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "My eyes are up here."  
"Sorry," he smirked before leaning in to press open-mouthed kisses over the ample flesh she had on show thanks to the low neckline of her her dress. "Can't help myself…"  
She batted him away at first but, after a quick glance at the clock, she threw caution to the wind and let him take her right there against the bedroom wall.  
She refused to let him kiss her, stating between moans that she did not want to have to reapply her makeup. Yet somehow, she didn't seem too bothered with the way he roughly hitched her dress up as he fucked her or the dark bruises he left scattered on her neck and chest.  
They both finished quickly and he slid out of her, quickly tugging his pants up again and watching in amusement as she meticulously fixed her dress.  
"Don't worry, you don't look like you've just been fucked to within an inch of your life," he teased, sitting down on the edge of the bed and watching as she concealed the series of marks on her skin with some makeup.  
"You have no self-control, do you?" Effie muttered. "You could at least wait until we get home tonight."  
"You were practically begging me a few minutes ago," he smirked. "Besides, we ain't gonna get home until next year. I don't think I can last that long."  
His words were met with an exasperated eye-roll from Effie and he got up, following her out of the apartment.

xXx

Haymitch quickly realised that Effie had been right in wanting to leave early. Times Square was already crowded and Haymitch felt like he was trapped in a can of sardines. At least, having Effie tucked into his side gave him some element of comfort.

As they stood, Haymitch was constantly looking around for Chaff. He knew his best friend was working security at the event that night, much to Chaff's disappointment. His bachelor party was due to be that night, but his duty was something he couldn't get out of. He wasn't due to marry Maggie until Valentine's Day, but he wanted his bachelor party to be a few days affair.

It was as if Chaff had heard Haymitch's thought process because he suddenly appeared on the other side of the small fence Haymitch and Effie were stood beside.

"Damn, Haymitch, who's this angel you've got with ya tonight,?" Chaff grinned wolfishly, making Haymitch scowl while Effie blushed.  
"Chaff, you gotta quit flirtin' with my girl when I'm standing right here," Haymitch grumbled.  
"Hey, a man can compliment a woman without it being classed as flirting," Chaff argued, before taking Effie's hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it.  
"Alright, enough," Haymitch muttered. "Ain't you got a job to be doin'?"  
"Unfortunately," Chaff rolled his eyes. "We can't all be lucky like you, Mitch. I'll catch you later."

Haymitch watched as the man walked away before turning his attention to Effie, who was still smirking.  
"Fuckin' asshole," Haymitch mumbled, which prompted Effie to slap him on the chest.  
"Hush," Effie shook her head. "He's…a very nice man."  
"Yeah? Maybe me and you should apply for damn 'Wife Swap' with him and Maggie. See how ya like him then when ya gotta live with him."  
"Are you proposing?" Effie teased. "You're implying that I'm your wife, darling."  
"Maybe one day," he grumbled with a shrug, ignoring the disappointed look on her face. After a moment, a smirk formed on his lips. "But it's only been a year. Ain't sure I can stand to live wi' ya forever."  
"Now who's being the 'asshole'?" Effie giggled, pressing a kiss to his lips before she went back to cuddling into his side.

xXx

It was strange how quickly the hours passed whilst they waited. They has various musicians up on stage performing and Haymitch was only too happy to let Effie dance with him. Ordinarily, he would never let himself go like that in public, but Effie had that effect on him. At that moment, she was the only person he could see and she was all that mattered.

Soon, the countdown began. As the seconds ticked by, Haymitch pulled Effie closer into his side, drawing her into a slow kiss as the clock hit midnight and the crowd cheered around them. Their kiss was broken when they both jumped in fright at the first firework that exploded in the sky above them and Effie resumed her position of being tucked into his side as they watched.

"Happy new year, sweetheart," Haymitch mumbled after the final firework had exploded. "I uh…I love ya."  
It was the first time he'd ever said the words to her and instantly, she was kissing him again.

xXx

As it always had been with them, the kiss didn't just stay as a kiss. They barely made it back to his apartment before she had his jacket off, his shirt already half unbuttoned. He could tell already by the fire in her eyes that she was in control that night and he wouldn't even dream of stopping her. She drove him crazy and, by the time she was done with him, they were both in a tangled mess on the bed, the sheets strewn on the floor along with their clothes.

"Effs?" Haymitch asked after a long silence, his fingers gently brushing through her damp hair.  
"Mm?" She responded, her eyes closed.  
"Move in with me."  
"Excuse me?" She sat up now, looking down at him. "Are you being serious?"  
"Sure," he nodded, brushing his hand over her side. "I want you here."  
"Oh darling…" she squealed, diving on him and pressing kisses all over his face. "You know I've been hinting for months, yes?"  
"Have ya?"  
"Yes," she nodded. "Most of my things are over here now. I've been waiting for you to ask me. Truly, Haymitch, I can't stand being away from you."  
"Guess it's your lucky day, then," he grinned, before his hand found hers and he tugged her down into a kiss which felt like it lasted the rest of the night.

xXx

She was completely moved in within a week and it truly was a novelty for Haymitch to wake up with her in his arms each and every morning. Yes, she'd stayed with him at least three nights a week in the past, but that was nothing compared to now.

He either woke to her snuggled into his chest, or woke to the smell of pancakes or bacon and the sweet sound of her singing in the kitchen as she cooked breakfast. She wasn't the greatest of cooks, but he didn't care. He'd suffer through endless mornings of burned food if it meant he had her by his side.

"You know what's next, buddy," Chaff grinned as they sat in the office one morning in early February.  
"How long were you with Maggie before you asked her?" Haymitch asked nonchalantly as he stirred his coffee. Over the weeks Effie had lived with him, he'd begun to think seriously about their future.  
"Shit, uh…" Chaff thought for a few moments before he answered. "A year, I think? Maybe a little longer. Don't remember."  
"Well uh…I'm thinkin' about it," Haymitch admitted. "Dunno when it'll happen, but I'm thinkin' about it."  
"Good," Chaff smirked. "Don't wanna be the only one of us bein' tied down by a woman."  
"Well don't get your hopes up," Haymitch shook his head. "Ain't plannin' anythin' in the foreseeable future. Gotta get your wedding outta the way first."  
"Yeah, about that…" Chaff said. "You free this Saturday?"  
"Is this for your belated bachelor party which I'm supposed to be arrangin'?"  
"Yeah," Chaff nodded. "Arranged it myself, 'cause you're shit at that. Shoulda thought about it before I asked ya to be best man."  
Haymitch just snorted, taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Anyway," Chaff continued regardless. "I booked out a bar in the city for us and some of the boys. Nothin' too crazy. Maggie would have my ass if I fucked up."  
"Here I was expectin' somethin' not unlike 'The Hangover," Haymitch smirked, remembering the events of the movie Effie had forced him to watch only last week. He was almost certain she was secretly warning him not to fuck up like the guys in the movie.  
"Nah," Chaff grinned. "We'll just do that for yours. Whenever that may be."  
"Whenever that may be," Haymitch repeated with a smirk, downing his coffee before he got up and headed to his desk, embarking on his long day of work and counting down the hours until he could be home with Effie again.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is 57 years since chapter 1, but here we go. It's been half written for a hell of a long time (try almost two months) but I've finally had some level of motivation to write._

 _Enjoy and, as always, feedback is much appreciated!_

* * *

Haymitch had always hated weddings. Not because he'd been the only single person at every wedding he'd attended in his adult life, but because he'd hated the idea of romance. He was a private man, and these public displays of love and affection had always made his skin crawl.  
Chaff and Maggie's wedding, however, was a different affair. The woman tucked into his side made everything seem okay.

He'd barely slept the previous night, spending his first night away from Effie in months. Effie had gone to stay with Maggie whilst Chaff had came to stay with him, the two men heading out to a bar, coming home at 3am and almost missing their alarms the following morning. The hangover was a painful one for Haymitch, but even more so for Chaff. Haymitch saw it as his responsibility to fill the man with coffee and get him out the door in time for their car to the wedding.

Effie was already there, waiting in the foyer of the registry office and looking like an angel.

"Darling!" She squealed, running over to him and prompting him to prepare himself to catch her. He was certain she would fall in those heels, but naturally, she didn't.

"Hey," he smiled, kissing his cheek so he didn't ruin her lipstick. "Ya look like a damn dream."

"You look very handsome yourself," she giggled, straightening her tie. "Except I can tell that you've barely slept. Did you drink last night?"

"You gonna make me sleep on the couch if I say yes?"

Effie just narrowed her eyes before taking his arm and leading him into the room where the wedding was to take place, Chaff following behind them. Already, guests were starting to fill up the seats. It was only a small wedding and Haymitch couldn't help but think that any wedding to Effie would be a much larger affair whether he liked it or not.

Haymitch was genuinely surprised Chaff managed to stay upright throughout the hour-long ceremony. It was clear he was still feeling the effects of the night before and Haymitch felt guilty for allowing him to get so drunk. Truthfully, Chaff's bachelor party had been a tame one and Haymitch thought they could perhaps make up for it.

Bad idea.

Haymitch could see the hurt in Maggie's eyes and it manifested itself physically when she slapped him across the face once the ceremony was over and she'd called him outside for a private word.

"Fuckin' hell…" Haymitch muttered, rubbing his cheek. "What's that for?"

"You're lucky I haven't _gutted_ you!" Maggie snapped. "Do you think Chaff is going to remember anything at all from today? Hm?"

"He ain't that drunk…"

"Haymitch, it took him five attempts to get the ring on my finger!"

"Coulda been nerves," Haymitch shrugged, which would definitely have earned him another slap if Chaff hadn't made an appearance right then.

"You beatin' up my best man?" Chaff raised an eyebrow at his new wife, glancing between her and her raised hand.

"Your best man who got you hammered on the night before your wedding!" Maggie growled.

Haymitch had already started backing away at this point, fearing that a somewhat inebriated Chaff didn't quite have the strength to restrain his rage-filled bride.

"It was a mutual decision!" Chaff fired back at Maggie. "In fact, _he_ tried to stop me!"

"That aint-" Haymitch started, but was abruptly cut off by Effie making an appearance.

"What in the heavens is going on?!" She squeaked, her hand resting on Haymitch's arm.

"Don't matter," Chaff shook his head. "Just get him outta here before my wife tries to kill him."

xXx

"Why did she hit you?" Effie asked as she gently pressed the ice pack to the slight redness on his cheek. He'd insisted he was fine, but Effie had overreacted as she had a tendency to do. So she'd caught one of the staff members and asked for ice, before dragging Haymitch into the men's bathroom.

"'Cause I got Chaff drunk the night before his wedding," he admitted, wincing slightly. "Effie, really…I'm fine."

"Nonesense," she huffed. "If I don't do this, you'll have to suffer through me putting makeup on you every day until the bruise fades. But you deserve it. You shouldn't have let him drink so much."

"He was nervous," Haymitch shrugged, glancing towards the bathroom door in case either Chaff or Maggie walked in. He lowered his voice for the next sentence. "He was gettin' cold feet."

"What do you mean?" Effie pulled back to look at him properly.

"He felt like it was too soon," he continued. "They've only been together two years. He loves her, sure. But commitment is somethin' that's always weirded him out."

"You have that in common, then," Effie murmured under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Now it was Haymitch's turn to frown. "Fuck, Effs, don't tell me this is still about me takin' so long to ask you to move in."

"Well I just think that-"

"Why does it still matter?" He said in an exasperated tone, stepping away from her. "We live together now. We're happy."

"I'm just thinking of all those missed months…" she murmured, watching him from her perch on the counter.

"Months where I spent most days with you!" He snapped. "Give me a break, Effie. I'm tryin' to look at the future here, 'stead of mopin' about the past."

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Effie sniffled, staring down at her lap, The ice in the towel she was holding was starting to melt, the water running through her fingers and dripping onto her dress.

"Don't matter," he grumbled. "I'm gonna go see Chaff."

When he emerged from the bathroom, the wedding reception had started and the guests were gathered around the dancefloor in the centre of the room. It was soon clear to Haymitch that Chaff and Maggie were having their first dance. Mumbling under his breath, Haymitch stalked over to the bar and ordered himself a whiskey, going to sit at one of the empty tables and watching at a distance as his best friend danced.

He was already in a foul mood from his altercation with Maggie, but Effie had exacerbated his frustration in a way that she didn't normally. Sure, he and Effie bickered constantly, but that was a normal dynamic in a relationship, wasn't it? Chaff had told him so enough times.

This time was different, however. Effie's comments had truly struck a nerve with him. She'd made him feel rather worthless, something which he'd tried to stop himself from feeling since he got with her. She'd pretty much confirmed what he'd feared- that she wasn't happy with him.

He didn't know how he'd react if he lost her. She was the first good thing to happen to him since the tragedies that had happened all those years ago. She was his reason to get up in the morning, his reason to control all of the out-of-control aspects of his life. She grounded him and he was genuinely terrified he'd fall apart if she wasn't in his life anymore.

He knew he'd been overreacting when she came out of the bathroom and sat down beside him, her hand slipping through his arm as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," she mumbled, only just audible above the music. "I'm sorry I treated you so terribly a few minutes ago."

"S'alright," he responded, his fingers slowly brushing through her hair. "M sorry I ain't the kinda man you want me to be."

"Oh, hush," she muttered. "You're nothing short of perfect for me. I feel I'm often too demanding for you and I'm trying to rein it in. I want us to be happy, Haymitch. Just like you said."

"We are happy," he said. "All 'm askin' is that you stop whinin' about the past and just focus on our future. Alright?"

"Alright," she murmured, before sitting up straight when she saw other couples joining Chaff and Maggie on the dancefloor. "Haymitch?"

"No."

"Why?" She pouted, batting her eyelashes at him. "Please?"

"I don't dance," he said simply.

But his admittance wasn't good enough for Effie, because she had him on the dancefloor before he could argue further.

He didn't actually feel as ashamed when he was up there with her and it felt just like New Year's Eve, when she'd made him dance with her in the middle of Times Square. She was all he could see, all that mattered.

He even leaned in to kiss him, a very public display of affection that he loathed to carry out.

 _Fuck it_ , he'd thought to himself.

He loved her and everyone already knew it anyway.


End file.
